Evergreen Fields of My Heart
by CrystalTears730
Summary: Yuki is not related to the Sohma's. A DNA test proved it. So, then what was the cause for his transforming? Was it an illusion? Or a figment of his own imagination? Perhaps a spell that was cast? You'll have to read it to find out!


**Author's Note: Yes, yet again it's _another _fanfic! And yes, it _will _be a yukiru because after I read the 12th book of Fruits Basket and finding out that in the 13th volume, it shows it _very _clearly that Kyo and Tohru are going to be together, in my fit of anger I've decided to write as many yukiru fics as possible. So, here's another one! Hope you like the beginning of it! Read and Review!**

Chapter 1

**Blood is Thicker Than Water**

_"The tests that we have run have confirmed that you are in no way related to either of these people from which we have compared the cells," _

Yuki was in his office, thinking about what he had just heard. He didn't think that this would be true. Never in his life did he think that he wasn't related to these people that he had called his family. For the most part, he should have been happy seeing that the very cage that he was entrapped in, was a figment of his own imagination.

But, what did this mean? All of the things that he had known and lived by was demolished by a single letter. This means that Akito couldn't do anything to him anymore. This means that the curse was nothing. That it wasn't… no _shouldn't_ affect him in any way. All the things led back to his parents. What had happened between them. If they weren't his biologically related guardians, then who were? He put his head in his hands as his head throbbed.

A soft knock was heard but it didn't reach his thoughts. "Yuki?" a girl of twenty-four gently knocked on his door. She had pitch black hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore it up in a bun with chopsticks. She frowned when he didn't acknowledge her presence in his office.

"Yuki. Hello?" she tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped slightly and slid the letter into his file cabinet. "Oh, Kimi," he got out of his chair and brushed back some hair out of his face.

"We have to go to the wedding shop today and get our fitting done," she said with a smile.

"Huh? That was today?" he looked at her with a dazed expression.

"Yes, it was," she gave him a reproachful look, but her eyes softened at bit as she looked at his strained face. "But, we can schedule for another time if you would like. You don't look too good. Did something happen?" she looked intently into his face.

"N-no. Nothing. It's just work. I guess I've been overdoing it a bit," he smiled almost forcefully.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll call and reschedule," she reluctantly left his office room and closed the door with a click.

The lighthearted feelings of preparing for a wedding weren't in the air, and she felt like she was marrying herself. She seemed the only one that was interested in this marriage.

As Kimi walked down the hallway, her cell phone in hand, she started to have second thoughts about everything, but she knew that it wasn't the right things to do or think. She shook the thought away as she tried to think of a better time to come.

Tohru walked down the entrance of the company, and spotted Yuki's silver hair coming her way. She had always been fond of him. Deep inside her, she felt something stir every time she saw him. Then again, most of the women who worked in the building loved him. They were always jealous of her because she had somewhat of a past with him.

She bowed slightly when she saw him, wondering what his reacting would be. He walked past her without a word. She was taken aback by him ignoring her. She stared after his receding figure and wondered if something was wrong.

Yuki was deep in thought about the information that he had just received. He was completely oblivious to everything around him. His brow was furrowed as the words echoed in his mind.

_"The tests that we have run have confirmed that you are in no way related to either of these people from which we have compared the cells," _

What did this mean? The person that he thought was his mother, that spiteful woman who sold him for money, what part did she play in this game? All of the things that he had gone through with Akito, was that all for nothing? He ruffled his hair and walked on through the thick crowds.

Tohru was happy to work in this building with all of the people. She was a show host who introduced the different items in the home shopping business. She smiled happily knowing that she had a secured position in life that consisted of a job that paid good money. She smiled as she walked towards the office where all of her colleagues worked.

"Good morning, everyone!" she smiled as she waved. Kimi was one of the people that worked there.

"The same to you," she said warmly. She wasn't a bad person, but she didn't particularly like Tohru very much. She felt that Tohru was ruining the budding romance between her and Yuki.

"Hey! Nice to see you!" Momiji "worked" part time there. In other words, he spent most of his time there fooling around and asking a lot of questions. Not that any of them minded at all. He was such a cheery figure.

Kimi smiled and after an exchange of a few words, Tohru left with a smile and a wave for home. It was a beginning of a wonderful life. Or so it seemed.

A few nights later, Yuki was in a bar having a glass of Scotch Whiskey. Today, he felt like he was down in the dumps. He groaned as he tried to fill himself another cupful. His face fell into his arms as he weakened from the alcohol. His phone vibrated and he picked it up. He groaned.

"Hello?"

"Yuki? Are you still awake? I just wanted to say good night. I didn't wake you, did I?" there was laughter in her voice.

He groaned again. "No,"

"Have you been drinking again?" her voice was reproachful.

"Just a little bit," he managed to say.

"Where are you? Do you want me to go and get you?" her voice was starting to get worried and panicky.

He hung up and lay there, slouched over on his chair. He took out his phone and pressed one to call Tohru. He thought against it even though it was already ringing. She wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. Not after what had happened.

Meanwhile, Tohru was at home, reading quietly with a small lamp radiating light off of it when, her phone rang for a second and suddenly stopped. She stared at it for a second before opening it to find a missed call from Yuki, who was listed as Prince. She frowned, wondering why he would call at such a time in the night. She felt that something was wrong.

She called back in a matter of seconds and heard a strange voice on the other end.

"Yuki Sohma's phone," a deeper voice answered.

"Oh, um, well, it's Tohru. Tohru Honda. I was just calling because it seemed that he just called a couple of minutes ago. I don't know if it was by mistake, but…" she drifted off hazily.

"Are you well acquainted with him?" he interrupted.

"I suppose. Why?" she worriedly asked.

"Well, you see, he's had one too many drinks right now and so, he's not in his right mind. He can barely walk on his own. You don't possibly think that you can come and pick him up, can you?"

All that Tohru heard before she grabbed her coat was the first two sentences. She didn't need to know which bar or anything. She had gone many times with him when they used to be better friends than they are now. She tore down the street and reached the bar within ten minutes. When she opened the door, she recognized Yuki's figure at once. She rushed over.

"Yuki!" he slung one arm over her shoulder and almost doubled over from the weight. "Ow!"

When they reached outside, Tohru panted with the effort of having a full grown man leaning on her shoulders. "How much did you drink?" she frowned as she dragged the man after her.

"Taxi!" she waved her hand at the taxi's that went by one by one. She grew impatient and laid Yuki down on the sidewalk and stood in front of an oncoming taxi. It screeched to a stop and it's driver started yelling with his head out the window.

"What do you think you're doing, missy? Do you have a death wish or something!"

Tohru's hair became loose during all that exertion of carrying Yuki and her hair had come out of it's pins and began to wisp around her face. Her eyes sparked and she went over and pushed Yuki into the car and then got in herself before pulling the door shut.

"The Sohma Main Estate," she told the driver.

Yuki moaned and murmured. "No, not there. Anywhere but there. I'm never going back there. Not now, not ever!" he groaned and put a hand to his face as if the rub all of the drunkenness away.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You were awake all along? What happened to 'too drunk to walk home by himself' and 'Mr.-I-drank-until-I-couldn't-drink-another-glass-so-that-I-can-be-accompanied-home-by-a-kind-hearted-soul," she looked disapprovingly at him.

"You're voice woke me up," he muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Well, excuse me," she huffily said as she crossed her arms.

"We're _not_ going to the Main House. Trust me. _That _is not going to happen. Not in this lifetime, or the next. I have nothing to do with those people," he spat out.

"What is that supposed to mean? nothing to do with those people? They're your family! At least you still have family. Don't be so selfish. It's going to turn against you one day," Tohru said almost mockingly.

"Don't call them my family!" he shouted.

Tohru gasped. She had never seen him like this before. In all her days with him, never had he been like this. "I-I'm sorry. I must've gone a little too far. Excuse me for poking my nose where it doesn't belong," she quietly said. "Change directions, we're going to the nearest hotel possible," she told the driver.

"Alright," The rest of the drive was silent and an awkward sort of tension was in the air between them. After Tohru had paid the man, Yuki stumbled as he tried to get out. Tohru rushed to help him to the front doors of the hotel.

_"_Here, well, I guess you can take yourself into your room now, right?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Sure," he limped somewhat towards the door and collapsed as he clung to the door for support.

"Yuki!" she ran towards him again. "I can see that I'll have to bring you to your room.

After she had gotten the room, keys, and checkout date all sorted out, she led him into the elevator and found the room. By this time, Yuki was half awake and had somewhat of a better sense of direction. He sat down in one of the chairs by the door with a sigh.

Tohru stood awkwardly by the door and finally managed to choke out. "Well, I guess I'll be going now," she turned to leave.

_"Don't go,"_ the words were listless and lay in the air between them.

Tohru paused for a second and replied. "It's really not necessary for me to be here right now. I mean, you're not in the Sohma Estate, although it would have been ideal if you had Hatori check up on you, and you seem to be okay, so, I think I'm going to leave you in your peace. See you tomorrow," she put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it, when Yuki hugged her.

_"_Don't go," he clung to her as he whispered into her hair. "I need you,"


End file.
